STILL WAITING YOU
by MJKTS
Summary: Aku membencimu Ge.../ Aku merindukanmu/ Dan aku juga sangatmencintaimu, TAORIS FF JUST REPOST FROM MY ACCOUNT BEFORE


Tittle : Still i miss you

Cast : TaoRis slight BaekYeol

Length : Romance

Rate : T

TaoRis milik Tuhan, dan mereka sendiri, saya hanya pinjam sebentar untuk saya taruh (?) di fict ini.  
Ini just fict for fun...

Don't like yaoi,.,,Please... Don't read my fict.

Oke...siapin kantong plastik, karna ff ini alurnya bikin mual, cerita pasaran dan thypo(s) yg tak terhitung lagi.

Karna ini fict pertama saya, mohon dimaklumi kalau amburadul...*bow*

Oke...lets go...

AJIK NEOL GIDARINDA...

Senja mulai kelam, namun namja itu tetap tak beranjak dari duduknya,matanya yang indah menatap lurus kedepan, menikmati aurora yang kian memudar, tergerus kegelapan diujung sana.

Lama terdiam, akhirnya sebuah helaan nafas panjangpun terdengar.  
Perlahan mata kelam itupun menutup, membuat setetes kristalnya yang sedari tadi ia tahanpun terjatuh.

''Ge... Aku benar benar merindukanmu ...'' keluhnya entah pada siapa.

Angin yang berhembus kian terasa dingin,seakan membawa jutaan titik salju menyelimuti jiwa yang rindu.

Tao-namja manis dengan mata mirip panda-itu kembali menarik nafas panjangnya sebelum melanjutkan gerakan bibirnya untuk berucap.

'' Ge...Tahukah kau...Setiap sore aku slalu menunggumu disini, ditempat ini ge...Tempat pertama kali kita bertemu, saat kita sama sama ingin mencari ketenangan di taman ini.''

''Ge...Hari ini adalah keseribu hari sejak kepergian mu ke Kanada, menyusul orang tuamu...''  
Dan sejak saat itu kau tak pernah memberiku kabar, nomor telefonmu juga sudah tidak aktiv...''

'' Apa kau sudah melupakanku ge...? Bagaimana kau tega melakukannya ge...?  
Selagi aku berusaha menunggumu...  
Kau jahat ge...'' ucapnya terus bergumam lirih sembari menundukkan kepalanya dalam,berusaha menyembunyikan wajah sendunya yang berlinang air mata.

Gelap mulai turun menyelimuti kota Seoul di awal Summer tahun ini.  
Seolah tak perduli dengan sekitarnya, Tao tetap setia dengan posisinya saat ini,menekuk kedua kakinya sejajar dengan dadanya dan menumpukan kedua lengannya disana,lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara kedua kakinya itu.  
Punggungnya bergetar menghasilkan isakan isakan yang makin lama makin terdengar jelas.

'' Aku ingin melupakanmu, tapi aku tak bisa ge...  
Aku sangat merindukanmu...dan aku masih sangat mencintaimu...'' Tao terus bergumam di sela isakannya.  
Tak peduli berapa banyak air mata yang ia keluarkan tiap hari, tiap saat ia ingat sang kekasih.

''Peach...!''

'' Hiks...hiks..,,bahkan aku masih bisa mendengar dengan jelas suaramu memanggilku ge...'' ucapnya lagi.

'' Peach...!''

''Hiks,..,,hiks... Halusinasiku terlalu tinggi tentangmu ge...'' Tao menggelengkan kepalanya pelan tanpa berusaha keluar dari ceruk kakinya.

'' Ini bukan halusinasimu Baby...''

DEG !

Seperti ada petir yg menggelegar, Tao terkejut dengan apa yang ia dengar barusan,suara itu, suara berat yang sangat ia kenal pemiliknya, suara yang sangat ia rindukan.

Tao segera mendongakkan kepalanya,dan lebih terkejut lagi karna kini dihadapannya berdiri seorang namja yang sangat ingin ia temui,matanya melebar seketika.

Tao bangkit dari duduknya secara refleks,menatap namja yang kini merentangkan kedua tangannya menyambut kedatangannya.

'' Gege,..Kaukah itu...?''tanya Tao tak percaya.

'' Ne Baby...Ini gege...'' suara berat itu terdengar lembut.

'' Gege..,,Ini benar Kris ge...?,tanya Tao lagi, seolah tak percaya dan berjalan mendekati sosok itu.

GREBB!

Tao memeluk namja itu erat.

''Gege...Ini Kris ge...'' ucap sambil terisak,membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Kris-sang kekasih- yang kini juga memeluknya erat.

''Ne...Ini gege baby...gege pulang...,kau pasti sangat merindukan gege eoh...?''ucap lembut Kris sambil mengecup puncak kepala Tao, tangannya membelai halus punggung Tao yang masih terisak.

Kris terkejut beberapa saat, ketika tiba tiba Tao melepas pelukannya dan kembali mendudukkan dirinya dibangku itu dengan kasar.

'' Tidak...!'' jawab Tao ketus,sembari membuang pandangannya kearah lain,mempoutkan bibirnya imut, tanda ia sedang kesal.

'' Eh...? Bukannya tadi kau bilang sangat merindukan gege eoh...? '' tanya Kris heran.

'' Tidak jadi...!'' jawabnya lagi masih dengan nada kesalnya.

Kris terkekeh melihat sifat kekanakan Tao, lalu ia berjalan mendekati Tao,menumpukan kedua lututnya dan berjongkok,mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Tao.

'' Mianhe baby...gege tidak bermaksud unt...''

''Itu tidak perlu lagi ge...Tao benci gege...Tao benci pembohong...!'' potong Tao cepat.

''Peach...Bukannya gege mau membohongimu,tapi...''

'' Tapi apa ge...'?! Bukankah kau berjanji hanya enam bulan saja ge...tapi apa...?...Ini sudah hampir tiga tahun ge..?'' potongnya lagi membuat Kris terdiam.  
''Bahkan sudah dua kali ini aku melewatkan ulang tahunku tanpa gege...'' lanjutnya lagi.

Kris menghela nafas panjangnya,Ia tahu ini akan sulit untuk dijelaskan.  
Kris tahu betul sifat Tao.  
Tao itu manja, polos dan sangat sensitif perasaannya.  
Kris memang bukan orang yang penyabar,namun dia tahu, ia tidak bisa berbicara kasar pada Tao,karna jika itu ia lakukan,maka ia akan kehilangan baby pandanya itu,dan ia tak pernah mau itu terjadi.  
Kris mencintai Tao...sangat..!.

Kris menghela nafas panjangnya sebentar, lalu menggerakkan kedua tangannya untuk meraih tangan Tao dan meremasnya lembut.  
Tao membiarkan apa yang dilakukan Kris saat ini.  
Meski kini ia sedang marah dan kesal pada Kris, namun ia sangat menyukai perlakuan Kris yang seperti ini.

'' Peach ...Gege tahu gege salah, gege bohong dan mengingkari janji gege padamu...Tapi gege seperti itu bukan tanpa alasan baby...'' ucap Kris.

''Jadi..Apa boleh gege membela diri...? Apa kau mau mendengar penjelasan gege euhm...?'' tanya Kris hati hati.

''Apa ..?!''ucap Tao masih tetap tak mau memandang Kris,  
Kris melepas tautan tangannya, lalu berdiri dan mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Tao, matanya menatap lurus kedepan,menatap gemerlapnya lampu lampu kota Seoul yang indah malam itu.

''Hari itu...setibanya di Kanada..Dady meminta gege untuk menghandle perusahaannya yang di Kanada dan tinggal disana selamanya...''Kris mulai bercerita.

''Dan gege mau kan.?!...cihh..!''potong Tao cepat, tampaknya Tao punya kebiasaan memotong pembicaraan.

Kris menggeleng lemah,menghadapi kekasih pandanya ini dia memang harus ekstra sabar.

''Tentu saja tidak baby...Gege mengatakan pada Dady dan Mommy jika gege tidak bisa meninggalkan Korea terlalu lama, karna di Korea inilah nafas gege berada,berada di dekatmu,dan bersamamu selamanya...'' jawab Kris sambil menangkup wajah Tao dengan kedua tangannya,membawanya menatap dirinya dan dapat diliatnya kini wajah sendu sang kekasih, wajah yang sarat dengan kerinduan.  
Sama sepertinya saat ini.

''Dady gege pasti marah ya ge..?''tanya Tao dengan nada lebih lembut.

''Euhm...Awalnya Dady memang marah, namun kemudian ia menyetujui dan mengijinkan gege kembali ke Korea asalkan...'' Kris terdiam sejenak, matanya menerawang jauh, seolah mengingat sesuatu.

'' Jika gege bisa memenuhi syarat yang Dady berikan pada gege...''lanjut Kris kemudian.

''Syarat..?''Tao mengerutkan keningnya.

''Ne...Dady meminta gege untuk menghandle perusahaan di Kanada selama seribu hari, selama itu gege harus meningkatkan angka penjualan perusahaan minimal 50% baby...dan selama itu pula Dady melarang gege untuk menghubungimu,meski hanya mengirim pesan saja...  
Dan jika gege melanggarnya maka gege dianggap gagal, dan tak boleh kembali ke Korea...''jelas Kris panjang lebar.

Kris tercekat saat tibatiba Tao memalingkan wajahnya dan kembali menangis.  
Kris panik, dengan segera ia merengkuh tubuh sang kekasih itu kedalam pelukannya .

''Waeyo Peach...? Apa ada kata kata gege yang menyakitimu baby...?''tanya Kris cemas sambil merunduk menatap Tao yang kian terisak,tangannya mengelus surai merah milik namja yang sangat ia cintai itu.

''Mianhe baby...jeongmal mianhe...''ucap Kris lirih, meski ia sendiri tak tahu apa yang membuat pandanya itu menangis saat ini, tapi melihat Tao yang kini kian terisak,hatinya serasa tersayat.

GREBB!

Kris sedikit kaget saat Tao membalas pelukannya dengan sangat erat, seolah jika ia mengendurkan pelukannya Kris akan sirna.

''Mian...hiks...mianhe ge...hiks...''ucap Tao disela isakannya.

''Eh...maaf..? Untuk apa Peach..?''tanya Kris semakin bingung.  
Tao mendongak menatap iris elang milik sang naga,iris tenggelam dalam pesonanya.

''Maafkan Tao gege...karna selama ini telah salah paham dan berfikir gege telah melupakan Tao,bahkan sempat membenci gege karna Tao pikir gege membohongi Tao...hiks...Karna Tao bodoh dan tak tahu jika disana gege sedang berjuang demi cinta kita...hiks... hiks...mianhe ge...''ucapnya penuh penyesalan.

Kris tersenyum lega mendengar penuturan belahan jiwanya itu, rasa haru menjalari jiwanya saat ini.  
Kris lalu mengulurkan jemari panjangnya mengusap lelehan air mata di pipi baby peachnya itu dengan gemas,eh...(?)...Bagaimana tidak jika mata yang indah itu kini basah dan sedikit sembab,hidung mancung yang memerah dan oh jangan lupakan bibir kissable yang bergerak gerak imut, seakan menggoda untuk dicicipi.

Kris menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir fantasi liar yang mulai merasuki pikirannya saat Tao kembali merebahkan kepalanya si dada bidangnya.

''Ge...''panggil Tao mendongakkan kepalanya.  
''Euhn...''jawab Kris singkat.  
''Apa gege berhasil memenuhi syarat itu ge...''tanya Tao penuh harap.  
''Tentu saja Peach...gege kan hebat...''jawab Kris enteng.  
''Aish gege ...''Tao mempoutkan bibirnya imut,Kris gemas dan terkekeh geli melihatnya.

''Apa kau baru tahu kalau kekasihmu tampanmu ini hebat eoh...?  
Gege tak hanya membuat penjualan di perusahaan meningkat 50%,tapi hampir mencapai dua kali lipat dari angka penjualan sebelumnya...hahaha...''gelak arogan Kris terdengar.

''Aish...gege...gege tidak boleh sombong seperti itu ge...''ucap Tao menasehati,sedang Kris hanya nyengir saja.

''Jadi...?''tanya Tao.

''Jadi mulai sekarang gege akan tinggal disini,karna Dady memberi kuasa gege untuk menghandle anak perusahaan di Korea ini...dan yang lebih penting lagi... Tidak akan ada yang akan memisahkan kita lagi baby...''ucap Kris penuh semangat.

Tao mengangguk imut,rona merah samar terlihat menghiasi wajahnya. ''Gomawo baby Peach...''ucap Kris seraya mengecup kening Tao, membuat Tao tersipu.

''Eh... Untuk apa ge...?,''tanya Tao heran.

''Karna tanpa dirimu gege takkan seperti ini baby...  
Karna kau mau mencintai dan slalu menunggu gege...  
Saranghe baby...''ucap Kris lagi.

''Nado saranghe gege...''jawab Tao sambil menyurukkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus kedalam pelukan Kris.  
Kris tersenyum dan balas memeluknya penuh kasih sayang.

''Ge...Pasti selama di Kanada gege juga rindu ya pada Tao...?,''tanya Tao kelewat polos.  
Kris terdiam,sejenak kemudian ia menyunggingkan smirk evilnya.

''Tidak...Siapa bilang gege rindu padamu eoh..?,''jawab Kris inocent.

JLEBB..!

Tao merasa sesak seketika mendengar jawaban Kris,menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan tangisnya yang kembali pecah.

''Euhmmm...mungkin sedikit..,''ucap Kris lagi.  
Tao semakin tak nyaman.  
''Gege jahat hiks...,''akhirnya pertahanannya runtuh,bagaimana mungkin seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan ternyata tak merindukannya.

Kris merunduk,menatap dalam wajah Tao yang masih menangis,lalu menarik dagu lancip itu pelan hingga tatapan mereka bertemu.  
Kris masih terdiam menatap manik hitam itu, terpesona.  
Ya...Kris sudah terlalu dalam jatuh pada pesona manik indah itu, membuatnya mabuk kepayang dan lupa arah.

'' bagaimana gege akan rindu padamu jika setiap saat kau selalu ada bersama gege eoh...?'' ucap Kris sambil menggesekkan hidungnya ke hidung mancung Tao.  
Tao mengerjap imut,nalarnya belum memahami apa yang dimaksud Kris.

'' Maksud gege...?'' tanyanya kemudian.  
Kris kembali tersenyum, dan membuka tas punggungnya yang terletak disamping ia duduk lalu mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya itu, sebuah IPad.

Tao semakin tak mengerti melihat Kris yang sedang sibuk membuka screen IPadnya itu.

Kris tersenyum lebar ketika ia menemukan apa yang ia cari, lalu menunjukkan pada Tao.

Tao menaikkan alisnya saat melihat sebuah folder bergambar boneka panda, dibawah gambar itu terdapat tulisan 'My Love Baby Peach'.  
Kris menyentuh gambar di folder itu, dan seketika mata Tao membulat melihat isi folder itu.

'' Eh... Apa ini ge...?, Kenapa banyak sekali foto Tao disini ge...?, Gege dapat dari mana ge..?,'' tanya Tao bertubi tubi membuat Kris terkekeh dan mengusak rambutnya gemas.

''Dady memang melarang gege menghubungimu, tapi kan masih ada Baekhyun hyung...'' jawab Kris.

'' Ne...?!,'' Tao semakin tak mengerti.

'' Euhn , sejak gege memutuskan untuk menerima persyaratan dari Dady, gege meminta tolong pada Baekhyun hyung untuk mengirim fotomu setiap hari, dan melaporkan pada gege apa saja yang kamu lakukan Peach...,'' jelas Kris.

Tao diam, menatap Kris dengan pandangan tak percaya.

'' Setelah itu gege membuat folder ini,Euhm...semacam agenda tepatnya Peach, Dan inilah yang membuat gege kuat menahan rindu gege padamu selama ini...,'' Lanjut Kris sambil menyentuh salah satu tulisan difolder itu.  
Mata Tao kembali membulat melihat ratusan bahkan ribuan foto fotonya ada disitu dengan berbagai pose, mulai dari pose dia makan, tidur, saat dia latihan wushu hingga dia yang sedang menangis.  
Dan bibirnya langsung mengerucut imut saat melihat foto yang terahir.

''Yakk...! Apa apaan ini..., kenapa foto Tao yang nangis juga ada disini eoh...?,''teriaknya tak terima.  
Kris terkekeh melihat reaksi Tao yang kini tengah malu.

''Waeyo baby...?'' tanyanya menggoda.

'' Aish Tao malu gege,..Tao kan jadi jelek eoh...''rajuknya manja, membuat Kris semakin gemas,lalu mengusak surai merah kekasihnya yang sedang kesal itu.

'' Siapa bilang kau jelek euhm...?,menurut gege kau semakin imut dan juga cantik kalau menangis baby...,'' ucap Kris sambil menyentil hidung mancung Tao membuat Tao semakin merona.

''jadi...,Baekhyun hyung sebenarnya tahu tentang gege ya...?,'' tanya Tao masih penasaran.

Kris mengangguk, '' Tentu saja baby...Menurut mu untuk apa Baekhyun hyung mengerjaimu dihari ulang tahunmu bulan lalu euhm..?, tanya Kris memasang smirk andalannya.

'' Mwo..?!..' Jangan bilang yang menyuruhnya adalah gege eoh...?!,''Tao menatap tajam Kris,ia masih ingat saat ulang tahunnya tanggal dua mei yang lalu, Baekhyun dan kekasihnya- Park Chanyeol mengerjainya habis habisan hingga ia menangis seharian.

Sedang Kris hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

'' Aish gege nappeun eoh, Baekhyun hyung juga,awas saja kau hyung, akan kubalas kau...,'' ucap Tao kesal sambil mempoutkan bibirnya imut, membuat Kris semakin gemas pada namja chingunya itu.

'' Jangan begitu Peach... Baekhyun hyung melakukan itu kan demi membantu kita juga baby...,''ucap Kris sambil membelai surai merah sang kekasih penuh sayang.  
Oh ayolah tidakkah kita perhatikan tangan Kris yang sepertinya akan gatal jika tak menyentuh Tao sedikit saja.  
Huh dasar pervert...#oke abaikan

Tao mengangguk pasrah, bagaimanapun ia tak mungkin bisa marah pada sepupu kesayangannya itu, terlebih dia tahu jika Baekhyun melakukan itu demi hubungannya dengan Kris.

'' Jadi...Kau sudah tidak marah lagi pada gege kan Peach...?,'' tanya Kris kembali menangkup wajah Tao.

'' Tentu saja tidak gege...,mana bisa aku marah padamu lama lama eoh...?,'' jawab Tao malu malu.

'' Euhm baiklah... Berarti bolehkan gege meminta first Kiss gege hari ini...?,''tanya Kris memasang seringaiannya.

Tao mengangguk pelan,lalu menunduk menutupi wajahnya yang kembali merona hebat mendengar permintaan kekasihnya itu.

Kris lalu mendekatkan wajahnya,tepatnya bibirnya ke arah bibir Tao,dan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

Merasakan hembusan nafas Kris yang membelai wajahnya, Taopun memejamkan matanya untuk menantikan scene selanjutnya.  
Namun ia heran karna sekian lama ia menanti, Kris tak juga menciumnya,lalu iapun membuka matanya dan terkejut melihat wajah Kris yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahnya,dan sedanp menatap intens padanya.

''Wae...Waeyo ge...?, Ada yang salah ya...?,''tanya Tao terlampau lugu.  
Kris kembali bersmir ria.  
'' Ani... Gege hanya sedang menikmati anugrah terindah dalam hidup gege..,'' puji Kris yang sukses membuat Tao salah tingkah.

'' Aigoo... Jadi panda gege ini sudah tidak sabar minta dicium euhm...?,'' goda Kris sambil menahan tawanya melihat Tao yang salah tingkah karna rayuannya.

''Aish gege...,'' ucap Tao kesal, dan tak disangka sangka, Tao me7aup wajah Kris dan mendaratkan bibirnya kebibir Kris.  
Kris tersentak kaget namun kemudian ia menyeringai dan tentunya membalas ciuman yang sudah menjadi lumatan lumatan lembut itu.

Tao mendesah halus saat Kris menggigit bibir bawahnya,meminta akses lebih, dan Tao dengan senang hati membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan lidah Kris masuk kerongga hangat miliknya, mengabsen setiap detailnya dan mengajaknya bertarung lidah,serta saling mencicipi rasa saliva masing masing.

Tao merasa lemas seketika saat Kris menekan tengkuknya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka, iapun mengalungkan kedua lengannya dileher Kris, matanya terpejam rapat,menandakan betapa ia menikmati ciuman yang makin lama semakin liar itu.

'' Eungghhh...'' lenguh panjang Tao merasakan bak tersengat aliran listrik ditubuhnya saat tangan Kris-yang entah sejak kapan sudah menelusup kedalam bajunya- memilin nipplenya.  
Tubuhnya menggelinjang tak nyaman, sampai akhirnya ia merasa sesak karna kekurangan oksigen.  
Tao mendorong tubuh Kris hingga ciuman itupun terlepas,dan segera mungkin ia menghirup udara sebanyak banyaknya.

Kris kembali menyeringai mesum dan mengumpat dalam hati melihat Tao yang saat ini tengah mengatur nafasnya yang terengah engah akibat ulahnya, bibirnya yang sedikit bengkak dan makin memerah dan jangan lupakan peluh yang membanjiri kening dan lehernya.  
''Shiitt!'' Kris menelan ludahnya kasar, ia merasakan celananya semakin sempit.

'' Euhmm ge.,...Sudah malam ge,sebaiknya kita pulang,Baekhyun hyung pasti mencemaskanku ge...'' ucap Tao canggung.

'' Ah kau benar Peach...kita memang harus segera pulang, angin malam tak baik untuk kesehatanmu..,''jawab Kris sambil memasang smirknya.

Tao berdiri dan berjalan menuju arah apartement Baekhyun.

'' Mobilnya ada disana Peach..'' ucap Kris sambil menunjuk kearah ujung taman itu,dimana sebuah mobil sport warna hitam terparkir manis (?).  
Tao menghentikan langkahnya,dan berbalik menatap Kris yang masih duduk dibangku itu.

'' Eh...?,Bukannya apartement Baekhyun dekat ge...kenapa harus naik mobil eoh...? tanya Tao bingung.

''Siapa bilang kita pulang ke apartementnya Baekhyun hyung euhmm...,?'' Kris balik bertanya.

''Aish gege,,,, Kan Tao tinggal diapartementnya Baekhyun hyung ge...,Apa gege sudah lupa eoh...,?'' ucap Tao kesal.

Kris terkekeh,lalu bangkit dan berjalan mendekati Tao yang masih menatapnya bingung.

''Kita akan pulang ke apartemen kita sendiri baby Peach...,'' bisik Kris tepat didepan telinga Tao,membuat Tao merinding geli.

'' Apartement kita...?,'' tanya Tao.

'' Well...Jadi mulai malam ini kau akan bekerja pada gege dan tinggal dengan gege Peach...,''jawab Kris sambil memeluk pinggang ramping Tao.

''Bekerja...? kerja apa ge...?,'' tanya Tao lagi.

''Euhn...Kerja sebagai asisten pribadi gege...Baby mau kan...?,'' tanya Kris dengan tampang modusnya (?).

''Sebenarnya Tao mau, tapi kan Tao masih kuliah ge...bagaimana cara Tao membagi waktu antara di kampus dan di kantor eoh...?'' jawab Tao.  
Kris kembali terkekeh mendengar keluhan kekasihnya itu.  
Tao memang sangat polos,manja dan juga pemalu, membuat sering kali Kris kerepotan karnanya.  
Tapi justru sifat Tao yang terkesan seperti anak kecil inilah yang membuat Kris semakin terjerat oleh pesonanya.

''Tsk...,Siapa bilang kau akan kerja dikantor euhm...?,''

'' Eh...ne...?,''

''Kau akan bekerja di apartement gege, dan tugasmu menemani gege, memasakkan gege dan melayani semua 'kebutuhan' gege...,'' jelas Kris.

''Huweee...Tao jadi pelayan dong...,'' tanya Tao heboh.

Kris tertawa,lalu kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Tao, '' Yupp...Kau memang akan bekerja sebagai pelayan baby Peach...,'' Kris memberi jeda sesaat.

'' Tepatnya pelayan diranjang..,'' bisiknya seduktif sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya nakal.

''Yakk...!,Dasar pervert...Shirreo...!,'' teriak Tao.  
Ia menghentikan langkahnya lagi,hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi untuk sampai ke mobil Kris.

''Cepat sedikit Peach...Kau tahu, gege sudah tak sabar untuk melanjutkan ciuman tadi...,'' ucap Kris sambil menarik tangan Tao menuju mobilnya.

''Dasar Wu Yi Fan mesum,aku tidak mau, dan jika Baekhyun hyung tahu,maka kau akan dilempar olehnya,huh...!,'' tolak Tao setengah berteriak.

''Tsk...!,Apa perlu gege menggendongmu euhm...?,Dan lagian Baekhyun tidak akan marah kok..., Kan gege sudah dapat ijin darinya...?'' ucap Kris bangga.

''Aish Baekhyun pabbo...,'' gerutu Tao.

''Jadi...Mau jalan sendiri atau digendong nyonya Wu Zi Tao...?,''goda Kris.

''Yakk..!,Jangan memanggilku seperti itu, Aku ini namja Wu Yi Fan pabbo...!,'' ucap Tao sambil menghentakkan kakinya kesal dan melangkah menuju mobik Kris.

Kris semakin tertawa,lalu iapun berjalan mendahului Tao dan membukakan pintu mobil untuknya.  
''Aku membencimu Wu Yi Fan...!,'' ucap Tao sambil masuk kedalam mobil Kris.

'' Aku juga mencintaimu Wu Zi Tao...,jawab Kris enteng.

''Yakk...!,''

BLAMM

''Hahahaha...'' tawa Kris menggema bersama ia masuk kedalam mobilnya,dan tak lama kemudian mobil itupun melaju kearah apartement Kris.

Sementara itu tak jauh dari tempat itu...

''Aish...Dasar naga mesum...,awas saja kalau sampai besok Tao tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar,takkan kubiarkan Tao tinggal bersamanya lagi..,''ucap seorang namja yang sedari tadi mengintip TaoRis dari balik pohon.

''Biarkan saja Baekhyun hyung...mereka kan baru bertemu,jadi wajar kalau mereka melepas rindu...,'' jawab namja yang disebelahnya.

'' Tapi Chanie...Kau kan tahu sendiri pervertnya Kris seperti apa...,Aigo...kasian sekali kau Panda...,'' ucap namja bernama Baekhyun itu tanpa menyadari bahwa dirinyapun kini berada dalam 'bahaya'.

Baekhyun tercekat saat merasakan hembusan nafas yang sedikit memburu menyapu tengkuknya.

''Hyung...Bagaimana kalau kita juga melakukannya euhm..?,''tanya namja yg dipanggil Chanie tadi,sambil melingkarkan kedua lengannya dipinggang kekasihnya itu.

''A-apa maksudmu Park Chanyeol...?,'' tanya Baekhyun terbata.

Chanyeol menyeringai, lalu menjilat telinga Baekhyun dan berbisik seduktif, ''Euhm...Seperti semalam hyung...,'' goda Chanyeol dengan suara seksinya.  
'' Eungh...Shireo...Ahh...'' lenguh Baekhyun saat Chanyeol kembali menjilat telinganya lalu turun ke leher.

''Aish kau ini sama saja mesumnya dengan naga pabbo barusan eoh...!,'' ucap Baekhyun ketus lalu melayangkan tatapan tajamnya yang seolah berkata- memang masih kurang yang semalam- pada Chanyeol.

Namun tak disangka sangka Chanyeol langsung menggendongnya ala bridal style menuju apartement mereka,tak peduli Baekhyun yang meronta ronta.

''Yakk ...! TURUNKAN AKU PARK CHANYEOL...!

FIN

Ini FF pertama buat saya...jadi saya pilih genre Romance buat memperbaiki Mood saya yang lagi labil.

Yang mau mampir dan baca...  
Gomawo ne...*bow*

Find review...,?


End file.
